Specifically, though not exclusively, the invention is useful for mixing a mixture of solid loose materials, in powder or granular form, which may be mixed with a liquid.
Reference is particularly made to a mixer comprising a mixing chamber, having at least one inlet and one outlet for the material, internally of which chamber there is a rotor shaft bearing a plurality of radial blades for agitating the material.
1. Technical Field of the Invention
A mixer of this type is already known, in which the blades are normally arranged coaxially about a rotating shaft and extend radially to the shaft.
2. Prior Art
Known mixers of the above type are susceptible to improvement both in terms of homogenization of the mixture obtained and in terms of operative speed.